


Yo te amaba

by BarmiP8



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Infidelity, Love, M/M, Romance, Students, Yaoi, murakiyo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarmiP8/pseuds/BarmiP8
Summary: El amor había llegado a sus vidas; sin embargo, no tuvo el final feliz que ellos esperaban.Los caminos de Kiyoshi y Kagami se cruzaron una tarde en el parque, donde descubren lo que cada uno ha sufrido.Juntos, quizás tomen una decisión que cambiará el rumbo de sus vidas.





	1. CAPÍTULO I

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. 
> 
> La canción es Take It All de Adele.

“¿No lo di todo?

_Hice lo mejor que pude,_

_Te di todo lo que tenía,_

_Todo y nada menos,_

_¿No lo hice bien?_

_¿Te defraude?”_

_Adele_

El parque en el centro de la ciudad, con sus grandes árboles adornándolo era el lugar ideal para ir a pasar el rato con tranquilidad, solo o acompañado, por alguna razón en específica o sin ella, ese lugar era perfecto para cualquiera que lo visitara; algunos incluso decían que ese lugar sanaba las heridas del alma y del corazón. Los últimos rayos de sol entre amarillos y anaranjados alumbraban el paso de los visitantes de la zona. Las ramas de los árboles se mecían con parsimonia, dejando algunas de sus hojas regadas en el camino y sobre los jardines. El atardecer poco a poco llegaba a su fin, dando paso a la noche.

Kagami Taiga caminaba por uno de los senderos de aquel parque, su cabello pelirrojo se movía a causa de la brisa. Ajeno a la belleza natural que se vislumbraba a su alrededor. Solo había elegido pasar por el lugar antes de dirigirse a su departamento; quería despejar un poco su mente de todo lo acontecido.

Se encontraba triste y tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se fijó por donde caminaba hasta que choco con un alto castaño de ojos marrones, al que reconoció de inmediato, su anterior compañero de baloncesto en la preparatoria: Kiyoshi Teppei.

—Oh, hola Kiyoshi-san, lo siento. No me fije por donde iba.

—Hola Kagami, está bien no te preocupes —El hombre más alto coloco una de sus grandes manos en su cabeza a modo de saludo—. ¿Cómo estás?, hace tiempo que no te veo —preguntó con una de sus características sonrisas, pero con una mirada preocupada.

—Bien —respondió vacilante—. ¿Y tú Kiyoshi-san?

—Bien, supongo —Le contestó con una risa pesarosa—. Pero ¿En verdad estas bien?, te ves algo decaído.

Kagami se sobresaltó por lo dicho; recordaba que su senpai de preparatoria era muy perceptivo, pero él creía poder ocultar bien sus emociones y sentimientos. Al parecer no era así. Medito unos segundos sobre si contarle lo que le ocurría o no.

—Si, bueno, no ha sido mi mejor semana —musitó desviando la mirada—. Aunque tu tampoco te ves muy bien que digamos.

Teppei sonrío.

—Tampoco estoy en mí mejor momento —declaró rascándose nerviosamente la mejilla—, ¿te parece si nos sentamos? —. Señaló una banca que había cerca de donde estaban.

Kagami asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia allí.

La banca donde se sentaron se ubicaba a la orilla de uno de los caminos empedrados del parque. La noche ya se había hecho presente, los faros del lugar ya se encontraban encendidos y pasaban menos personas por el camino; generando una atmósfera apacible a su alrededor.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Quieres contarme que te tiene tan mal? —preguntó el castaño poniendo una mano en su hombro dándole a entender que no tenía que hacer si no quería.

Kagami soltó un largo suspiro. Necesitaba desahogarse y tal vez encontrarse con Kiyoshi no había sido solo una coincidencia.

—Hace una semana termine con Dai...Aomine —respondió con tristeza bajando la mirada.

Teppei estaba sorprendido, sabía que Kagami y Aomine eran pareja desde hace un tiempo y todo parecía ir bien entre ellos, no podía imaginar porque terminaron.

—¿Y puedo saber porque terminaron?

—Él...él nunca me amo —Su voz sonó ahogada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo esta eso? —Lo miró perplejo.

—Así como te lo estoy diciendo Kiyoshi-san. Aomine nunca estuvo enamorado de mí, simplemente me uso para tratar de olvidar a alguien más. Y al parecer no lo consiguió —contestó al tiempo que unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Kiyoshi no podía creer lo que el más bajo le decía. Como es que ellos que parecían una pareja tan feliz habían pasado por algo así; sin duda las apariencias engañan.

El castaño se acercó a Kagami y paso un brazo por su espalda tratando de consolarlo; no dijo ni pregunto nada más. El pelirrojo había comenzado a sollozar como un niño pequeño.

Después de unos minutos Kagami se calmó un poco, miro a Teppei y le dio una pequeña sonrisa como agradecimiento por su apoyo; el más alto le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Kagami limpio sus mejillas húmedas con la manga de la sudadera que llevaba. Sus ojos escarlatas estaban irritados por el llanto. Inhalo una larga bocanada de aire y volvió a hablar.

—Supongo que debí darme cuenta; era más que obvio, la forma en que lo miraba, le sonreía; incluso cuando hablaba de él tenía un brillo especial en los ojos —esbozó una sonrisa torcida—. Aomine nunca me miro de esa manera.

Kiyoshi al escuchar lo dicho por el de cabellos bicolor se sentía aún más triste de lo que ya se encontraba. La forma en que hablaba Kagami expresaba tanto dolor. Teppei giro la mitad de su cuerpo en dirección al pelirrojo, estiro uno de sus brazos y coloco su mano en la nuca del más bajo acariciando su cabello con ternura.

—¿Y quién es esa persona a la que dices que Aomine quiere?

Kagami lo miro y tomando aire le respondió.

—Kise Ryota.


	2. Capítulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es Not in That Way de Sam Smith.

_"Odio decir que te amo,_

_Cuando es tan difícil para mí,_

_Y odio decir que te quiero,_

_Cuando dejaste tan claro que tú no me quieres”._

_Sam Smith_

Kiyoshi estaba impactado, sabía que el moreno y Kise eran buenos amigos y que había entre ellos una gran rivalidad en lo que al baloncesto se refiere, sin contar que el rubio era la pareja de Kasamatsu desde hace años; por eso nunca imagino que el peliazul sintiera algo que más amistad por su ex compañero de la escuela secundaria.

—¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de eso?

—Porque fue Aomine quien me lo confeso.

—¿Qué? ¿Él mismo te lo dijo? —Maldito arrogante pensó Kiyoshi.

—Si, aunque era obvio; tu pareja no te llama por otro nombre cuando están teniendo sexo, ¿no?

Ahora si Teppei estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que el imbécil de Aomine había hecho. Y el castaño pensaba que era el único en una situación difícil.

—Yo lo deje pasar la primera vez, supongo que fui un idiota. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de él y ese mismo amor fue lo que me cegó, creí que si me esforzaba iba a lograr que él se enamorara de mí, pero evidentemente no fue así.

—Kagami, en verdad lo lamento que estés pasando por esto —agregó Teppei afligido. En realidad, no sabía que más decir, quizás no había algo que pudiera decir para animar al pelirrojo.

—Gracias Kiyoshi-san —Con un movimiento rápido volteo a ver al castaño. En sus ojos se reflejaba la ira contenida—. Yo le di lo mejor de mí y ni siquiera así fue suficiente para él.

—Pero Kagami, ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta? —preguntó el hombre más alto, ladeando la cabeza.

—Porque hace unos días al fin decidí confrontarlo —Cerro los ojos con fuerza, recordando con dolor aquel día—. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero aun así quería oírla de sus propios labios.

Kagami comenzó a relatarle a Teppei la mañana de hace más de una semana. Había despertado solo en la cama de la habitación que compartía con Aomine. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos; ese era el día, finalmente había decidido hablar con su novio sobre el futuro de su relación y así al menos poder salvar la dignidad que aún le quedaba.

Se levantó y camino hacia el pasillo del departamento, se dirigió a la cocina donde de seguro se encontraría el peliazul.

Aomine se encontraba viendo un programa matutino en la televisión mientras desayunaba cereal. Kagami prefirió ser lo más directo posible, dirigiéndose al moreno con voz fuerte diciéndole que tenían que hablar. El hombre más alto de ojos azules lo miro sorprendido por el tono que había usado con él, pero elegido ignorarlo, regresando su atención al televisor, dándole los buenos días con una sonrisa torcida. El pelirrojo estaba irritado, lo mejor era acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

—Por favor Aomine, al menos mírame cuando te hablo —dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

El moreno lo miro serio, su novio lo había llamado Aomine en lugar de Daiki, añadiendo su aspecto decaído, quizás era algo grave lo que le sucedía

—Está bien, tienes toda mi atención —respondió apagando el televisor y moviendo el plato de cereal aun lado —; dime que ocurre.

—Es sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra relación —comenzó a hablar a la vez que se sentaba en una silla ubicada al lado contrario de Aomine quedando ambos frente a frente—. ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, la respuesta es lógica Taiga, tu eres mi pareja —aseguro mirándolo extrañado.

Kagami suspiro y mirando directamente al moreno decidió cambiar la pregunta.

—No me refería a eso; lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué significo para ti?

—Mmm.... —meditó un poco su respuesta, pasando una mano por su nuca y mirando hacia otro lado le contesto—. Bueno, tu eres mi novio, mi mayor rival en el baloncesto, el único que aguanta mis bromas pesadas y mi comportamiento —Se quedó callado por unos instantes—. No sé qué más quieres que te diga.

—Pero ¿Tú me amas? —preguntó albergando gran esperanza en su interior por escuchar que el chico frente a él dijera que si—. Por favor se completamente sincero.

Aomine no sabía que responder; sin duda sentía algo por el pelirrojo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera amor. Continuamente había alguien más en su mente, alguien a quien no podía olvidar por más que lo intentara. Y quizás esa era la razón por la cual no podía ser completamente feliz con Kagami, ni podría amarlo como debía. Por la sencilla razón de que él ya amaba a alguien más.

—Yo...claro que te amo —respondió inseguro desviando la mirada.

—Dímelo viéndome a los ojos Aomine —exigió poniéndose de pie acercándose más al moreno.

Daiki lo miraba acercarse, sintiendo una rara sensación en su interior, de que quizás ese era el momento de decirle la verdad al pelirrojo, que no lo amaba y que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Pero como decírselo sin hacerlo sufrir, estaba consciente de que Kagami no se lo merecía y que debió contárselo hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca encontró las palabras ni el momento correcto para hacerlo.

—¡¡¡Vamos!!!, solo dilo, ¿Tú me amas? —Le grito a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Solo tienes que responder si o no.

Aomine se acercó lentamente hacia el de cabellos bicolor tratando de calmarlo.

—Kagami, cálmate por favor —Se sentía fatal al mirar al pelirrojo de esa manera y más por saber que era culpa suya.

—No, Aomine, solo responde —Tomó al peliazul de la playera que llevaba puesta y comenzó a jalonearlo—. ¡¡¡Hazlo!!! ¿Alguna vez me amaste? —Le gritó directamente en la cara.

—¡¡No!! No te amo, nunca te ame; ¿eso es lo que querías oír? —respondió de manera brusca, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por lo que había dicho. Se soltó de su agarre y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Kagami mantenía la cabeza gacha mirando a sus pies. Abundantes lagrimas había comenzado a salir de sus ojos color carmesí, escurrían con lentitud por sus mejillas y caían al suelo.

El peliazul estaba arrepentido por la forma tan cruel en que se lo dijo. Y dando unos pasos hacia Kagami puso una mano en su hombro.

—Taiga, yo, de verdad lo siento.

El pelirrojo rápidamente quito la mano del otro y apretando los puños a sus costados lo miro con rabia.

—¿Es por qué tú amas a Kise, cierto?

Aomine lo miro impactado, nunca imagino que Kagami lo supiera. ¿Pero cómo se enteró? ¿Alguien se la había dicho? Pero nadie la sabia, entonces como es que lo supo.

—¿Cómo? Kagami, ¿Tú ya lo sabias?

—Era más que obvio. Anoche tú me llamaste por su nombre.

El peliazul lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, retrocedió un poco, mirando hacia todas partes, tratando de recordar en qué momento había pasado eso. ¿Se había acostado con Taiga y lo había llamado por el nombre de Kise? Finalmente choco con la pared, apoyo sus manos en esta y miro a Kagami quien se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Taiga, lo lamento mucho, en serio lo lamento. Siento mucho que todo esto pasara. Por favor perdona...

—¡Cállate, Aomine! Como puedes decir eso. Esta ni siquiera fue la primera vez que sucedió —Soltó una risa amarga y volvió a mirarlo—. Pero de verdad creí que llegarías a amarme; es claro que no fue así. Tu solo me usaste para olvidarte de él.

Daiki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

—No, ya no digas nada, ya escuché todo lo que necesitaba—agregó con dolor—. Voy a salir a comprar unas cosas; te pido que cuando regrese tú ya no estés aquí.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación; unos minutos después salio del departamento sin voltear a ver al moreno quien se encontraba todavía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Este había pensado en seguirlo, pero sinceramente no sabía que decirle, una simple disculpa no bastaría para remediar lo que había hecho. Con simpleza camino hacia la habitación, tomo una maleta y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Veinte minutos después salio del departamento, cerró la puerta y dejo las llaves en una maceta cercana, sabía que el pelirrojo las buscaría ahí.

Horas más tarde Kagami regreso con solo un par de bolsas con comida, cruzó la puerta del departamento, encendió la luz, se dirigió a la habitación y cuando comprobó que Aomine ya se había ido comenzó a llorar; se arrojó al sofá y lloró como pocas veces en su vida lo había hecho, hasta que se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)


	3. Capítulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es "What goes around...comes around" de Justin Timberlake.

_“Debí de saber mejor_

_Que cuando llegaste…_

_…que me ibas a hacer llorar”._

_Justin Timberlake_

Kiyoshi nunca imagino algo como eso, tenía ganas de buscar a Aomine y darle unos buenos golpes por lo que le hizo a Kagami. Pero el castaño nunca había sido alguien violento y sabía que esa no era lo solución; así que en vez de eso se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazo con fuerza. Kagami se tensó por el contacto, pero pronto se relajó dejándose abrazar. De verdad agradecía que alguien lo escuchara y estuviera ahí con él. Hasta ese día no le había contado a nadie sobre lo que paso con Aomine; ni siquiera a Kuroko o Himuro.

Estuvieron de esa manera un rato hasta que el pelirrojo se separó y miro con una débil sonrisa al castaño quien lo observaba fraternalmente.

—Yo lo siento Kiyoshi-san, tú no tienes por qué estar escuchando sobre mi terrible vida amorosa —Soltó una pequeña risa.

—Esto no es ninguna molestia para mí, me alegra que hayas tenido la confianza para contármelo. Además, tú no eres el único con una terrible vida amorosa —añadió sonriendo mientras veía a una pareja pasar.

Kagami lo miro desconcertado, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

—¿De qué hablas Kiyoshi-san? Tu relación no puede ser tan mala como lo fue la mía.

Un par de chicas pasaron frente a ellos, una de ellas reía por algo que la otra le contaba. Miraron en dirección a la banca donde se encontraban Teppei y Kagami, el pequeño perro que las chicas llevaban se acercó a ellos, el pelirrojo casi grito al ver al animal correr hacia él, pero Kiyoshi lo detuvo acariciando con cariño la cabeza del cachorro que de inmediato se recostó en el suelo mostrando su panza en espera de más caricias; el castaño sonrió y mimo un poco más al cachorro. Minutos después las chicas se retiraron haciendo una pequeña señal de despedida con la mano, y el cachorro soltó un pequeño ladrido como si también se despidiera de ellos.

Teppei espero a que Kagami se calmara por completo y se bajara de la banca para volver a hablar.

—¡Ah! —soltó una bocanada de aire—. Kagami si te contara. Como en tu caso, hace algunos días que Murasakibara y yo no estamos juntos.

—No puede ser, ¿terminaste tu relación con él? —preguntó anonadado, con la voz ronca y los ojos aun hinchados a causa del llanto.

Kiyoshi apoyo los codos en sus piernas y entrelazo los dedos de sus manos dirigiendo su mirada a un gato callejero que pasaba por el lugar.

—Sí, hace dos semanas que Murasakibara y yo terminamos.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Ustedes estaban muy bien, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

El castaño bajo la cabeza y mirando al suelo le respondió.

—Murasakibara me engaño —volteó a ver el pelirrojo que lo miraba con la boca entreabierta; dejo salir una risa apagada y volvió su mirada hacia los árboles del parque—. De los dos años que llevábamos juntos el me engaño por casi un año y en nuestro propio departamento, en nuestra propia cama, ¿Puedes creerlo?

Kagami simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna, ¿Como era posible que ese gigante pelimorado de actitud infantil hubiera hecho algo así? Y más importante aún ¿Con quién?

—Un poco difícil de creer, ¿no? —Apoyando sus manos en la banca levantó la mirada contemplando el cielo nocturno—. Y creo que al igual que tú, una parte de mí ya lo sabía, pero otra se negaba a creerlo; solo me aferre más a él, negándome completamente a aceptarlo.

—Lo lamento tanto Kiyoshi-san —Desvió la mirada, no muy seguro de pronunciar la pregunta que tenía en su mente—. ¿Con quién lo engaño?

El castaño lo miro con una expresión seria, algo extraño en su rostro siempre amable.

—Con Himuro Tatsuya —declaró.

Ahora sí que Kagami creía que sufriría un infarto, ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano fuera el amante de Murasakibara? Jamás se imaginó algo así de él, del chico al que conocía desde que eran unos niños. No, no podía ser cierto, debía haber un error. Tatsuya nunca se atrevería a hacer algo como eso, o ¿sí?

—No puedo creerlo Kiyoshi-san —dijo aún pasmado por lo que había escuchado—. ¿Pero cómo lo descubrió?

El más alto tardo unos momentos en empezar a hablar; hasta ese momento no le había contado a nadie sobre lo ocurrido, pero ya no podía aguantar más; tenía que desahogarse y quizás ese era el momento para soltarlo todo.

—Bien, todo sucedió hace dos semanas, cuando…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)


	4. Capítulo IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre de la canción es "Brisé" de Maitre Gims.

_“Yo te tuve confianza,_

_Ciega fue mi confianza,_

_Y tú me has defraudado,_

_Porque el cerebro sigue al corazón”._

_Maitre Gims_

_Dos semanas atrás_

_Kiyoshi caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, su rostro expresaba gran alegría. Había salido temprano del trabajo debido a que al día siguiente sería la boda de la hija de su jefe y este último había decidido cerrar temprano para dedicarse el resto del día a los preparativos finales de la boda. El castaño le ofreció sus felicitaciones y partió hacia su departamento, ese día tenía clases hasta las cinco de la tarde lo que le daba el tiempo perfecto de comer algo y limpiar el departamento._

_Unas cuadras antes decidió pasar a comprar caramelos Nerunerunerune en la tienda, sabía que a Atsushi le encantaba y así podría darle una pequeña sorpresa cuando llegara de la universidad; lamentablemente no imagino que la sorpresa se la llevaría él solo unos minutos más tarde._

_Kiyoshi llego al edificio donde vivía, saludo amablemente a uno de sus vecinos que salía en ese momento; comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el tercer piso donde se ubicaba su departamento, era un lugar pequeño y modesto, pero suficiente para dos jóvenes universitarios que buscaba independizarse y, sobre todo, quedaba cerca de la Universidad. Abrió la puerta y entro en silencio, cambio sus zapatos y se dirigió tranquilamente a la cocina a dejar las bolsas con las compras; sin embargo, para llegar ella tenía que cruzar por la pequeña sala del departamento. Pero en cuanto estuvo ahí la imagen que visualizaron sus ojos lo dejaron petrificado, haciendo que soltara inmediatamente las bolsas que llevaba._

_—Atsushi —murmuró._

_Sobre el sofá de la sala estaba su novio Atsushi con la cremallera de los pantalones abierta, debajo de él y recostado sobre el sofá se encontraba Himuro Tatsuya con el pecho descubierto. En cuanto lo vieron ambos se levantaron de un salto, Murasakibara inmediatamente subió el cierre de su pantalón, el pelinegro pasaba la mirada por la habitación buscando su camisa. Fue como si todo dentro de aquel departamento se hubiera congelado. El primero en hablar fue el pelimorado quien se acercó a paso lento hacia el castaño._

_—Kiyo-chin, yo…_

_Pero antes de que terminara de hablar o se acercara más a él, Kiyoshi lo alejo estirando su brazo en medio de ambos dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Observándolo con tristeza y dolor, lagrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojos, opacando su brillo habitual._

_—Por favor Kiyo-chin déjame explicarte._

_—No —hablo el castaño con un tono de voz que el más alto jamás le había escuchado—, largo…—pronunció en voz baja, sin atreverse a mirar los ojos violetas de Atsushi, sentía que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, negándose a salir—. ¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!! ¡¡¡LOS DOS LARGO DE AQUÍ AHORA!!!_

_Himuro quien ya había encontrado su camisa miro por un instante al pelimorado y salio rápidamente del lugar; Murasakibara no se movió de la posición donde se encontraba y volteo a ver al castaño quien lo miraba con rabia, pero sobre todo con dolor, hizo el amago de decir algo, pero enseguida los gritos del otro se lo impidieron._

_—¡¡¡LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ!!! ¡¡¡VETE!!! No te quiero volver a ver —grito empujándolo y golpeándolo en el pecho con los puños._

_Atsushi no se defendió ni dijo nada; solamente giro sobre sus pies y salio del departamento._

_En cuanto Kiyoshi escucho la puerta cerrarse perdió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban; se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas llevando las manos a su rostro ya bañado en lágrimas, sus sollozos se escuchaban por todo el departamento. No podía creer que el hombre que tanto amaba lo hubiera traicionado de esa manera._

_Poco a poco fueron pasando los minutos que después se convirtieron en horas; no dejaba de pensar en porque le había hecho eso ¿Qué acaso Murasakibara ya se había aburrido de él? ¿Desde cuándo lo engañaba? ¿Qué había hecho mal para merecer algo así? Su mente continúo tratando de encontrar una explicación para todo lo ocurrido. Estuvo así durante el resto del día hasta que anocheció, decidió levantarse del suelo y se dirigió a un pequeño sillón, no tenía hambre, le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar; sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho que parecía no querer irse._

_Las lágrimas aún continuaban saliendo de sus ojos, en sus pensamientos no dejaba de reproducirse la imagen de Murasakibara e Himuro sobre el sofá. Se mantuvo así un largo rato hasta que el sueño lo venció._

_A la mañana siguiente despertó sintiéndose débil, era como si todo el cuerpo le pesara, sus ojos estaban hinchados y tenía la boca seca, pero no tenía ánimos de levantarse a comer o beber algo. Al menos agradecía que era sábado y no tenía que ir a la universidad._

_Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde al fin se levantó, se dio un baño y medio comió. El llanto se había detenido, pero de alguna manera parecía que su tristeza se hubiera intensificado._

_Finalmente, el lunes se presentó en el trabajo, se veía muy mal y de inmediato su jefe le pregunto si le había ocurrido algo malo, el castaño solo dijo que no había dormido bien, la respuesta no convenció a su jefe, pero aun así este prefirió no preguntar más. En la tarde asistió a la universidad, todos sus compañeros notaron que algo le ocurría, Kiyoshi no tenía esa típica sonrisa en su rostro ni irradia alegría por todas partes, por el contrario, tenía un semblante triste y sombrío, le preguntaron que le pasaba, pero el castaño prefirió no comentarles nada de lo que había ocurrido._

_Las clases del día habían terminado. Se alegraba de que la facultad donde estudiaba Atsushi estuviera ubicada lejos y gracias a eso no se lo había encontrado, porque si hubiera sido así no lo habría soportado y se hubiera puesto a llorar ahí mismo, frente a todos sus compañeros._

_Los días posteriores se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en las razones que habían hecho que la relación que él creía perfecta se hubiera ido al diablo. ¿Había sido el poco tiempo que habían convivido en las últimas semanas la causa del fracaso de su noviazgo?, no estaba seguro, pero ¿Cómo podría tener la culpa de eso? Atsushi estudiaba en las mañanas y trabajaba como ayudante de un chef por las tardes. Teppei por el contrario trabajaba por la mañana y después asistía a la universidad en la tarde. Pero a causa de eso no se veían en casi todo el día, ambos llegaban cansados de sus respectivas actividades cotidianas, solo cenaban y conversaban un rato para después irse de inmediato a dormir. Lo más probable es que a Atsushi no le haya bastado con una relación de solo un par de horas al día_

_También consideró que tal vez debió de ponerle más atención a su relación, esforzarse mucho, mucho más._

_O quizás la explicación era mucho más sencilla que eso, quizás él no había sido suficiente para Murasakibara._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
